Outlaw Revolver
(through the Outlaw Pack) • (through the Black Friday Megapack 2016) |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 8 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Handgun}} The Outlaw Revolver is one of the Handguns and can only be obtained by purchasing the Outlaw Pack which costs . It has similar traits with its relative, the Revolver, but with a faster fire rate at the cost of slight lowered damage per shot. It is recommended that you use the clothing that came with the bundle while using this weapon. Strategy Compared to the classic Revolver, this weapon has a higher rate of fire. The effective range however, is not as long as the Revolver. The damage is slightly lower too. Other than that, it is very similar with the said weapon. Run And Gun is currently the best strategy with this weapon. Move around the map, and start shooting once you are in range. The auto aim is not too bad nor too good for this weapon, thus you have to use your own aiming too against moving enemies sometimes. Circling around your target is an excellent move against anyone! Camping can be done, but the true potential of this weapon will not be as good as the other above strategy. Unless you are playing in a defensive gameplay, this strategy won't give you the most kills due to its short (but effective) range. Outlaw Hat increases its damage by 15%, making it very dangerous in any battle field. If equipped with the Outlaw Jacket or B.B. Jacket, the fire rate will be increased by 15% or 25% respectively. Outlaw Trousers is the best leg gear if you want to run all around the map quicker as you will receive an extra 5% agility (10% agility total, with the default agility boost of 5%). Overall, this weapon can take out most targets very quickly. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Good damage. *Great rate of firing (2-3 seconds to shoot all 8 shots). *Decent clip size (8 shots per clip). *Can be buffed by certain equipments. Disadvantages *Not too long ranged. *Auto aim is quite slow at targeting (but it is present). *Long reload time. *Loss of Damage at longer ranges. *Nerfed by the Blackbird Headset Gallery Outlawbundle.jpeg|The weapon as seen in the Outlaw Pack. OutlawRevolverequipped.jpg|The Outlaw Revolver Equipped (Side View). 1858-remington-calibre-44.jpg|The weapon's real life counterpart, which is based on the 1858 Remington New Model Army Calibre 44. Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 6.07.13 pm.png|The weapon's reload animations (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 6.07.37 pm.png|The weapon's reload animations (2). Trivia *It has the exact same stats as the Revolver. * It is based off of the 1858 Remington New Model Army Calibre 44. * When firing the gun, the other hand is pulling the hammer back. * This is the only handgun to have a different shooting and standing animation than the others. * It made a return during the 5th Anniversary Event. Category:Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Paid Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:4 Accuracy Weapons Category:4 Agility Weapons